One in a Million
by jstachew
Summary: A reversed version of the Selection. Sorry for a not so great summary, read enjoy review!
1. Chapter 1

The morning sun shone in my bedroom through the windows. I looked outside and saw my garden, I had a room with a perfect view of it. My garden always makes me feel better when I'm down. My father had it made when I was a little girl because out of all my siblings, I was the one he favorited. Maybe it was because I was his first baby girl or maybe it was because we had more in common, all I knew was that he loved me very much.

My mother and father were the queen and king of Illea. The people adored them as rulers, they were so fair and kind to everyone and in times of peril and hardship, they always knew what to do. And I had the pressure of living up to their standards as future queen. I had two older siblings and never thought I would be the queen of my own country. My oldest sibling Kota, was murdered in cold blood outside the palace when we were visiting provinces. He was the first target in over throwing our rule. Kenna, my older sister, would have been next in line, but she had already been married into another royal family in Europe. So now I'm the most eligible to be queen. My little sister May would have gladly taken the throne but she's still far too young and my parents are nearly at the point of retirement. The youngest of the Singer family is my baby brother Gerad. He's only 7 and his duties in the palace are playing outside and attending kindergarten.

I rose out of my plush palace bed and put on my fuzzy slippers. The marble floors were always freezing cold in the morning. My maids Anne, Lucy, and Mary were already preparing my morning routine for me. They knew it took a minute for men to get awake so they always prepped by running the bath, setting out my dress, gathering and selecting makeup, jewelry, and hair stuff I would need to wear and put on. "Good morning America!" Anne chirped, "how'd you sleep?"

"Just fine thank you, Anne." I smiled, "How were all of you guys's nights last night?"

"Good." "Fine." "Great." They all said at once.

"Today's the day, they are announcing who's going to be in the selection on the morning report." I said.

Mary made my bed and fluffed pillows. "Oh I know, Ames. We have to make you even more gorgeous for today if that's possible." They all chuckled softly and let me wake up. I was so nervous for everything about today. My future husband is about to show up on the so familiar screen during the report. I felt excited yet wary about it all. I shook my head and tried to relax, this is supposed to be fun, I told myself. It didn't work. I was stubborn, always had been.

"America, your bath is ready!" Lucy called out from the bathroom. I took my bath and got dressed in my signature color; blue. The color was calm and it balanced out my firey red hair well. The dress was ballgown style with long sleeves that traced to my elbows. The sleeves were sheer fabric with little crystals sewed in sporadically. My hair was tied into an elegant up do with little sparkly pins here and there. My makeup was bold and daring, a nice contrast to my simple outfit. I had a dark Smokey eye and winged liner. A brush of bronzed was placed on my cheeks to give my face an edgier and more sophisticated look. I looked great.

The final touch to my appearance was my silver songbird necklace. I had it given to me by my dad for my first Christmas. I have had this necklace hanging on my chest since I was a baby girl. It meant the world to me.

I was finally ready. I thanked my maids as I usually do and head out to breakfast. I kiss my father's cheek and hug my mom before seating myself at the large dining table that would soon be filled with 35 men. I enjoyed my last morning sitting next to May and dad. Breakfast consisted of pancakes, assorted fruits, and bacon. My favorite. The only thing missing was a platter of strawberry tarts.

"So, are you nervous?" Dad asked me privately. My mom and other siblings were having their own conversation and I guess my dad noticed that I wasn't partaking in any conversation like unusually do. I almost always have something to say about pretty much everything.

"Yeah. Really nervous actually. What if none of the guys are smart, nice or attractive? What if I can't find the one?" I asked. I felt my eyebrows burrowing together like they do when I'm upset.

"Then we will have a second election. And a third and a fourth if that's what it takes. You don't have to be forced into anything kitten. If you need anything ill be preparing for the report on set. Finish your breakfast and ill see you in 15 minutes." He kissed my hair and then walked away. This is why he's my favorite parent. He always knows what to say and do. My mom on the other hand was a little uptight. And little was an understatement.

"Ugh. He messed up your hair. Come here America." My mom said to me in a scolding tone. I stood up reluctantly and walked over to her. I was finished eating and was not about to fight with her. Not now. She secured my pins in my hair and smoothed the baby hairs out. "There." She said, looking pleased with herself. I excused myself from the table and walked to the Report set. I waited and played with the hem of my dress as Silvia told me about tomorrow's schedule. The boys would be flying in tomorrow. I nodded mindlessly at her speech, knowing she would give me a typed out list of my itinerary anyways.

My whole family slowly came together and the Report was on. My stomach fluttered and it was rising in my throat as I listened to Gavril's small talk. I would smile at a joke and nod when he said something but until they showed all of the boys, I wouldn't be feeling good.

"And what we've all been waiting for, the selection announcement!" Gavril exclaimed. Everyone cheered and whooped in the audience. I smiled as Gavril asked, "So Princess America, are you ready to see the contestant roster?"

"I've never been more ready." I replied I tried to contain and hide my nerves as much as possible.

"Then let's get on and show everyone!" He shouted. The screen lit up and began listing names and information.

_Chad Smythe, 3_

_Aspen Leger, 7_

_Connor Price, 2_

_Michael Nixon, 4_

_Nathan Clermont, 2_

_Peter Duncan, 3_

_James Macaulay, 5_

_Douglas Adams, 6_

_Maxon Schreave, 2_

Maxon Schreave. After his name was called I didn't comprehend any of the other names, I was too encaptured by his picture. He had hair the color of honey and warm brown eyes. His smile was hyptonising and made my heart flutter. All I could do was imagine him in my mind. I smiled to myself and thought, here we go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys, it means the world to me to see people like my writing. Here's chapter 2 for you all, read enjoy review!**

America's POV

That night I laid in my bed tossing and turning, thinking about Maxon. I was too anxious about tomorrow, all I wanted was a good night's rest before I met the boys. They arrived this afternoon after the report was announced. I thought it was too short of a notice to be going away from home, but I had already been holding the selection off as long as I could, the people were getting itchy to see something.

Millions and millions of thoughts flashed through my head over and over. The anxiety of it all was making me feel dizzy and short breathed.

I can't breathe. I tried taking in deep breaths but it was useless, I felt so trapped in my room, I had to get out. I ran barefoot in the halls. I didn't grab a robe or slippers or anything for that matter, I needed to clear my head. The gardens. My body took me to the place that made me feel safe, the place that gave me clarity.

As I approached the garden doors, two guards stopped me. "Your highness, it is far too late to go outside, it's too dangerous."

"Please- I can't breathe... I need to go outside-" I tried. I collapsed in the guards arms and blacked out. I could see and hear but I couldn't see, my eyes wouldn't let me.

"Hey! Let her go."

Maxon's POV

I was going to the kitchen to grab a late night snack when I heard someone hyperventilating. I turned closer to the sound and saw a dim hallway. Sure enough a girl was passed out in the arms of a guard. "Hey! Let her go." I said with as much authority as I could. The girl might have been a maid, or some other staff worker. My tone must have worked because they opened the doors begrudgingly for her. A breeze blew in and surrounded us with a sweet smell. She took off, staggering into the garden. I followed her curiously as she swayed across the gravel and on to a little bench. She curled up into a little ball and cried. I stopped in my tracks, suddenly feeling awkward by the situation.

"Are you alright my dear?" I asked, hoping for her tears to stop.

"I am not your dear." She whipped her up at me. It was too dark outside for me to get a glimpse of her face but I could see the anger and anxiety.

"I'm sorry, did I not just help you get what you want?"

" I didn't need your help. They would have listened if I gave them the order."

Order? What was she talking about?I decided not to pry and instead just changed the subject. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to help. Why are you so upset, May I ask?" She inhaled deeply and wiped away her tears.

"I'm just... this competition is too much. I don't think I can pick one out of 35 men to be my husband, what if none of them end up liking me for me, not the crown or the title. I just want a normal relationship but I know it will be impossible to do so." The clouds shifted and the moonlight shown down on her face. It all clicked, I was taking to princess America. I bowed immediately and said, "Your highness, I didn't realize I was you I was talking to."

"Thats okay. Most guards don't really realize it's me once they start talking to me. I'm not the most formal or regal person in my family." She whispered, as if to herself.

"I'm afraid I'm not a guard," she stiffened a little and looked up at me with a flash of minimal horror on her face. "My name is Maxon, Maxon Schreave."

America's POV

"My name is Maxon, Maxon Schreave." He said. As the moonlight revealed his face, I saw it. The gorgeous boy from the slideshow I was thinking about no less than ten minutes ago.

"You can't be here!" I exclaimed. I stood up and covered my barely covered chest with my arms and repeated, "I'm not supposed to know you yet." He smiled sheepishly to himself. "What are you doing out of your room? We could both get in trouble! Go back to your room! This is crazy, why'd those guards listen to you and not me? Ugh. Go!"

He kind of got startled and began making his way to his room again. "Are you sure you're okay? You still seem a little shook up-"

"I'm fine. Now go." I urged. I was feeling even more flustered now and he was just smiling. "Go!"

Maxon's POV

I smiled to myself, she already knew my name? That had to be a good sign. I made way back to my room and unpacked a little. I couldn't sleep; every time I closed my eyes all I could see were her icy blue eyes and fiery red flames for hair. She was even more beautiful in person than I could have ever imagined. Her voice was like honey and her skin smelled like vanilla. My heart fluttered just thinking about how small and delicate she looked on her little bench, all curled up.

I gathered all the photos I had packed from home. There were around 20 photos I decided to bring, I had hundreds more at home but I knew I would be taking hundreds more during my stay here. I walked to a nearby wall and started pinning up pictures of home; my mom, my dad, my house, my hometown. Because although I missed it, I couldn't wait to fight for America's heart. Here we go.


End file.
